Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Frequently, wind turbines are designed and/or operated with excess design margins, such as excess loading margins. For example, the maximum loading of the rotor blades may be less than the maximum loading that other various components of the wind turbine can withstand. This may result from the use of dated design parameters for certain components relative to other components, operation of the wind turbines in lower loading environments than those for which the wind turbine was originally designed, or other design or operational factors.
Recently, attempts have been made to increase the loading capabilities of rotor blades. For example, flaps have been mounted to the pressure side and/or suction side of a rotor blade. The flaps effectively increase the surface area of the pressure side and/or suction side, thus increasing the lift of the rotor blades. However, such attempts to increase loading capabilities do not take into account, and thus take advantage of, the excess design margins for and maximum load limits of the wind turbines. Thus, in lower loading environments or other situations, the full loading potential of the wind turbine is not maximized.
Accordingly, improved apparatus for increasing the loading capabilities of wind turbine rotor blades would be desired. For example, apparatus that allow for loading of wind turbine rotor blades within and up to a maximum load limit for the wind turbine would be desired.